Annie's Riddle
by DeathlyPhoenix
Summary: ONESHOT! The biggest connection between Harry Potter and Voldemort. Told from Annie’s POV. Annie is a completely ordinary. It’s her past and family that make her different. Join Annie as she reflects on her childhood at her daughters wedding.


AN: Hello, here I am with a new story! This oneshot is from the POV (point of view) of MY character, Annie. At her daughter's wedding Annie is reflects on her past and her family. Just how connected can Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort be? Oh, I haven't seen anything like this around before. If you do see something alike please tell me, I'd love to go read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You guys really know how to sink a girl into depression, don't you? Forcing me to say that. Annie is MINE, all MINE I tell you, MINE.

Thank you to Zoe (no.1dracolover) for betaing, to my mum for helping me to come up with the idea for this story.

* * *

**Annie's Riddle**

I have always wondered about Dumbledore's knowledge of the connection between Harry and Voldemort. To me Parseltongue and the visions that Harry gets as well the strong emotions that Harry picks up on are not enough. I believe there is more connecting the two. And, I believe that Dumbledore knows the truth. This is my take on just how close Harry and Voldemort are. Please bear with me. The fact that this is a Harry Potter fan fiction is not apparent until later.

Annie watched her little girl. Today was her big day; the day was to be married. Annie was grateful that she was here today. Her mother had not lived to see her wedding. Infact her mother had not lived to see her first birthday. When her mother had died she had been adopted within a year by the Pearson's, they were a lovely family, very close, and that was the way that she had raised her daughters, they were amazingly close to all their family and friends, well, apart from each other, they could not stay in a room together without arguing. Her son-in-law-to-be for her youngest was exactly right for her little baby. The girl to be married today was her second born, her oldest was already married. She wasn't too happy about that match. He was a very weird little man. Very greedy, tended to eat way too much for his own good. It was a shame that her eldest and her husband weren't here today, although she didn't want another family argument. Goodness knows whenever her two daughters met they would be arguing about their differences because there were no sisters more different than those two!

Annie remembered her childhood. She had always been a little different, like there was something within her that no one else had. When she had told her friend of these feelings Karen had asked her

"What? You think you're some kind of freak then?"

Although she had always though that she had something that others didn't she had always felt that there was something missing within her, more acutely, not something but someone. Yes, the missing 'thing' had been a person; she had known this since she was seven. There was defiantly someone missing, that, she was sure of. Of course, she now had an idea of what that person was. She now knew who that person was, she had found out at seventeen when that old man had come to visit her. He had long white hair and a long beard, long enough to tuck into his belt. He had worn some kind of dress, he didn't seem awkward in it though it, funnily enough, seemed to suit him, he walked with such elegance that she had not yet seen in any man before. Everything seemed to suit him from his long beard right down to his high heeled buckled boots; he looked like he had just jumped out of a fairy tale, one of the ones that she had been so fond of in her childhood.

He had talked to her about herself; he had told her that she was a very special person. She was a witch, but she couldn't be enrolled in the school that he worked at, a school of magic, she had been told that she had a small amount of magic in her, not enough to be accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was shocked, this man was crazy, she was not a witch in any shape or form, she did not cackle over steamy caldrons or fly into the night of full moon on some old broomstick! She had said so. He also said that he knew about her family, her real, blood family. Now, she was not one to talk or associate with mad men, but, if he did know something about her family then she was all ears. He told her that she had a brother, no; he told her that she had a twin. No wonder that there had always been someone missing, she had asked about him, asked if she could meet him. The man had given her a sad smile and told her that Tom was in a bit of trouble at the moment and would not be able to meet her. He had then pulled out a snake; the thing was that it had just appeared, it was shocking really, like magic! He had asked her if she could talk to it or at least hear what it was saying. She was shocked, yes this man was insane, she told him that she could not here anything from the snake and that she wanted him to leave. Brother or no she wasn't going to risk her life talking to some mad man just to meet a brother who she had not seen in sixteen years. He left quietly and she never heard of him or his school again. At eighteen she met her husband,Anthony; they had married at twenty she had waited a long time to have her first daughter. She feared that she would be old to have her when they (her and Anthony) had decided to finally try for a child. She had been lucky; her second born's birth had been more of a miracle. It was a long time before her and that old mans paths crossed again, the first person to tell her anything of her family, she met him through her daughter, her second born, who was accepted at his magical school. But the person who she met to represent the school was a woman, strict but also polite and gentle, Annie thought her name was McGonagall. She was easy to trust and that was what Annie did, trusted her with her daughter for most of the year and for most of her daughter's life. At Hogwarts her daughter had learnt magic; she'd come home and shown her family all the amazing things that she could do. She had been very impressed. Unfortunately her other daughter had not, well, she appeared not to be. She tried to treat her daughters equal but what gift do you give a child to rival magic?!

There at that school her daughter had met her true love. A boy with the most amazing personality. They had started to date in their seventh year at that school. She had written home often with stories of roses and letters, sneak kisses in between classes and anything that her daughter had ever wanted in a man.

Her husband shook her out of her thoughts, what was she doing thinking about her brother and her past. Her twin, Tom Riddle was behind her now, she'd never met him and she never wanted to, she didn't know the smallest thing about him and it would probably stay that way. She smiled and brushed away a tear as her daughter, Lily, finished the binding ceremony of a wedding with a kiss, Lily was not an Evans anymore, but a Potter.

* * *

AN: Hello again. Did you like it? Please review. If anyone here is waiting for my oneshot off of cousin's secret now titled 'Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret: Dreams or Reality?' is now finished and once I send this it will be on its way to beta. Go and read 'Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret' by me (DeathlyPhoenix) it's my first ever story as well as 'Dream' by me.

REVIEW!


End file.
